my friends is a ghost
by yongie13
Summary: ryeowook tidak percaya akan adanya hantu, sedangkan yesung bisa melihat dan bicara dengan hantu. Bagaimana nasib sosok kyuhyun dan henry ? … summary gaje…/ YeWook fanfic/ini friendship dan tidak menakutkan/RnR ne?...


**Tittle: my friends is a ghost**

**Cast: YeWook.**

**Maincast:: member suju**

**Desclaimer: author bertampang innocent ini hanya punya alur cerita fanfic ini, semua chara sumpah bukan punya author. Tapi alur cerita asli milik author.**

**Summary :: ryeowook tidak percaya hantu, sedangkan yesung bisa melihat hantu. Bagaimana nasib sosok kyuhyun dan henry(?)… summary gaje…**

**Warning!: genderswitch, gaje, abal, miss typo(s), alur kek kereta listrik,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Star story!**

* * *

><p>Musim semi yang sangat indah… bunga bermekaran dan cintapun bermekaran. Tidak terkecuali untuk <em>yeojya<em> manis yang kini duduk di ayunan rumahnya. Halaman yang di tumbuhi beberapa pohon akasia dan bunga-bunga indah yang mulai mengeluarkan kuncupnya. Mata caramelnya menatap kearah bunga tulip yang kini berkuncup kuning.

_Yeojya_ itu kembali menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya, ia ingat bahkan sangat ingat begitu rekaman ucapan _appa_-nya kembali terputar di otaknya. Ucapan dan permintaan terakhir _appa_-nya sebelum sang _appa_ di bawa ke luar negeri untuk melakukan pengobatan.

_Yeojya_ itu kini mengacak rambut hitamnya kesal namun ia menahannya.

"noona muda? Makan malam akan dimulai" ucap seorang _namja_ paruh baya menegur aktifitas _yeojya_ manis itu.

_Yeojya_ itu menaikkan alisnya melihat _namja_ paruh baya yang baru di dengar suaranya. _Yeojya_ itu tidak pernah berfikir kalau _namja_ itu hantu, karena ia meyakini hantu itu tidak ada, apalagi di dunia yang serba modern seperti ini.

"_nugu_?" tanya _yeojya_ manis itu.

"Tan Hankyung _imnida_, mulai hari ini saya yang akan menjaga nona muda" ucap _namja_ bernama Hankyung itu sopan dan membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

"heoh? Ne… Kim Ryeowook imnida" sapa _yeojya_ bernama Ryeowook itu berdiri lalu membungkuk sopan.

"jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu ne _ahjushi_? Aku ini sudah remaja" ucapnya tersenyum ramah pada Hankyung.

"ta-tapi…"

"tidak ada tapi-tapian, panggil aku Wookie. Baiklah aku akan makan malam dulu" ucap Ryeowook dengan nada perintah kemudian berjalan begitu saja meninggalkan hankyung yang masih menatap punggung Ryeowook.

≠Ý≠

Ryeowook menatap sosok _namja_ telah duduk di meja makannya dan juga dua _yeojya_ yang diketahuinya salah satunya adalah _eonnie_-nya.

"kau dari mana saja? Kasihan Kim _ahjushi_ dan Kim _ahjumma _ yang sejak tadi menunggumu" tegur _yeojya_ cantik bernama Sungmin pada Ryeowook.

"_mianhae_ _eonnie_, _ahjushi_, _ahjumma _" ucap Ryeowook meminta maaf kemudian duduk disebelah Sungmin.

"kau tumbuh menjadi _yeojya_ yang baik Wookie-ah" ucap _namja_ paruh baya itu. "_mianhae_ sepertinya Yesungie telat datang" sambungnya lagi.

"_ne… gwenchanayo_ _ahjushi_" ucap Ryeowook kemudian.

Dengan sedikit kata mereka melanjutkan acara makan mereka.

≠Ý≠

Saat ini _namja_ bermata sipit dengan kepala besarnya tengah memandang sosok berambut ikal yang dengan sesuka hati duduk di kursi belajarnya. _Namja_ tampan itu duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya memegang photo seorang _yeojya_ manis tengah tersenyum senang.

'_kau menyukainya hyungie?'_

"tanya sosok berambut ikal itu pada _namja_ tampan bermata sipit yang bernama Yesung.

"_maybe_" ucapnya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli.

'_jijja? Aku kira kau menyukainya'_

"kalaupun aku menyukainya, apa dia juga menyukaiku?" ucap Yesung memandang sosok berambut ikal itu.

'_kalau sampai begitu maka kami akan menghukumnya'_

"hahhhhh, sudah kuduga" ucap Yesung menghela nafasnya mendengar ucapan sosok berambut ikal itu "kenapa kalian lakukan ini padaku?" sambungnya meminta penjelasan sosok itu.

'_tidak ada yang boleh mengambil Yesungie dari kami'_ ucap sosok _yeojya_ berpipi mochi yang baru datang dan melayang-layang mengitari Yesung.

'_ne… benar kata Henly-ah'_ ucap sosok berambut ikal itu pada _yeojya_ yang baru datang itu. Henry tersenyum mendengar persetujuan dari temannya.

"baiklah… aku harus tidur. Besok aku harus kembali sekolah"

'_Yesungie tidak akan membawa photo yeojya itu tidur juga kan?'_ tegur Henry mengingatkan Yesung.

"_ne_ aku akan meletakkannya di sini" ucap Yesung meletakkan photo _yeojya_ itu di atas meja dekat tempat tidurnya.

≠Ý≠

Hari ini Yesung berjalan menuju sekolah, ia terlihat berjalan sendiri tapi ia terdengar seperti bicara dengan seseorang. Semua orang yang melihatnya memandang aneh seperti biasanya.

"anak itu pintar, tapi hobby-nya bicara sendiri"

"aku dengar dia tidak memiliki pacar, makanya ia di jodohkan oleh kedua orang tuanya"

"orang tuanya kan kaya?"

"ne… _namja_ itu tampan tapi dia benar-benar aneh"

Itulah suara-suara bisikan yang bisa di dengar Yesung di sepenjang koridor menuju kelasnya. Tapi ia sudah biasa mendengar ucapan itu dan ia tidak sampai pikir kalau ternyata kabar perjodohannya sudah diketahui.

Mata sipitnya memandang tajam pada sosok teman lamanya yang selalu mengajaknya bicara itu.

"tidakkah kau bosan terbang disekitarku Kyuhyun-ah?" ucap Yesung pada sosok sosok berambut ikal bernama Kyuhyun itu. Sosok yang tidak menyentuh tanah itu hanya tersenyum evil pada Yesung.

_'kau mengajakku bicara trus, kau akan semakin dikatai aneh Yesungie' _ucap Kyuhyun kemudian mengeluarkan benda hitam mungilnya.

_'benar kata Kyuhyun-ah, Yesungie'_ ucap _namja_ tampan yang baru datang dan ikut malayang-layang didekat Yesung.

"aku tidak peduli pada mereka"

_'bilang saja kau trauma pada yang namanya teman manusia. Hahahaha'_ dua sosok yang juga melayang-layang ikut mengejek Yesung.

"diamlah kangin-ah, shindong-ah" bentak Yesung kesal yang mengundang tatapan aneh orang-orang dikoridor kelasnya.

≠Ý≠

**Ryeowook pov**

Musim semi ini adalah tahun pertamaku di Suju high School, mata caramelku menatap lekat sosok Sungmin _eonnie_ yang berjalan disebelahku. Beberapa pasang mata memandang kearah kami, tepatnya memandangku dan memandang takut pada sosok Sungmin _eonnie_ yang menjabat sebagai ketua martial art Suju High School.

Sejak dulu tidak ada _namja_ yang mau mendekatiku karena takut dihajar oleh Sungmin _eonnie_. Memang ada rasa kesal tapi aku menyayangi Sungmin _eonnie_. Sekarang Sungmin _eonnie_ tersenyum senang melihat _sonsae_ yang baru saja akan memasuki ruangannya.

"Jung _sonsae_" teriaknya kemudian ikut menarikku mendekati _namja_ tampan itu.

"ini Kkim Ryeowook yang kuceritakan. Mohon bantuannya" ucap Sungmin _eonnie_ memberi hormat, melihatnya begitu aku mengikutinya dan tersenyum kearah Jung sonsae.

"ne… aku mengerti Sungmin-ssi, bukankah sebaiknya kalian ke aula sekolah? Upacara akan segera dimulai kan?" tanya Jung sonsae menepuk pelan kepala Sungmin _eonnie_.

≠Ý≠

Sekarang aku dan Sungmin _eonnie_ berdiri di pintu aula, Sungmin _eonnie_ meninggalkan aku dengan nasehat yang bisa di sebut ceramahnya menuju teman-temannya.

"hmmm X3 dimana ya?" gumamku mencari papan setengah meter yang akan menunjukkan barisan kelasku.

Mata caramelku melihat sosok _namja_ tampan yang kini berdiri tak jauh dariku, sangat tampan. Ia memasukkan tangannya dalam saku celana panjangnya dan mata sipitnya terlihat menatap kelas dengan papan XII4 yang aku rasa merupakan kelasnya.

"jangan terlalu memperhatikan Yesung _oppa_ kalau kau tidak mau melihat hantu"

Degh

Aku terkejut mendengar suara ng-rap itu tepat ditelinga kananku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati seorang _yeojya_ cantik memamerkan _gummy smile_-nya padaku.

"kau terkejut? Lee Hyukjae _imnida_. Kau bisa panggil aku Eunhyuk _eonnie_, anak baru kan? Kelas berapa?"

"n-ne… Kim Ryeowook _imnida_, tahun pertama X3 Suju High School" ucapku masih mengatur nafasku karena ia mengejutkan aku.

"baiklah Ryeowook-ssi, jangan terlalu memandangi sosok Yesung _oppa_ kalau kau tidak mau melihat hantu. Aku hanya menyampaikan pesan sebelum kau terlalu terpesona dengannya. Dan kudengar ia juga sudah dijodohkan" jelasnya kemudian berlalu begitu saja dari hadapanku menuju sekumpulan _yeojya_ yang mulai mengatur barisannya.

'Yesung? Jangan-jangan dia anak Kim _ahjumma _' batinku kembali memeperhatikan _namja_aneh yang kini mengangkat jari telunjuknya dan meletakkannya di bibirnya, seperti mengisyaratan orang untuk diam. Tapi dia sendiri, dia bicara pada siapa?

Hantu?

Oh ayolah… ini dunia modern, aku tidak percaya hal begituan.

Sekarang aku kembali mencari barisan kelasku. Dan mencoba mengalihkan pandangan dari Yesung _oppa_.

'_namja_ aneh itukah yang akan menjadi tunanganku nanti? Apa _appa_ bercanda heoh?' batinku kemudian benar-benar melewati pandangan dari Yesung _oppa_ sebelum aku ikut di anggap aneh oleh orang-orang sekitar.

≠Ý≠

Kutatap sosok _namja_ tampan yang tadi kulihat di aula sekolah. _Namja_ itu tersenyum padaku yang membukakan pintu rumah kami.

"eoh? _Nuguya_?" tanyaku pura-pura tidak kenal. _Namja_ itu Yesung, kini ia mengangkat alisnya melihat kesebelah kanan seperti meminta persetujuan kemudian kembali tersenyum padaku.

"Kim Yesung _imnida,_ mencari Kim Ryeowook" ucapnya sedikti gugup.

"_mwo_? Yesungie? Wookie-ah, kenapa kau tidak menyuruh calon tunanganmu masuk?"

Jleb

Rasanya ingin sekali aku menusuk Sungmin _eonnie_ yang berteriak dari dalam saat menyebut calon tunanganku. =='

"boleh aku masuk?" tanyanya padaku.

"hmm ne… masuklah _oppa_, hanya ada aku dan Sungmin _eonnie_, Hankyung _ahjushi_ sedang keluar" jelasku kemudian berbalik dan masuk kedalam.

Tak

Grrrr

Perasaanku aneh saat Yesung _oppa_ tiba-tiba berjalan didekatku. Ia tersenyum melihatku yang memandangnya aneh.

"kau mau kemana _eonnie_?" tanyaku pada Sungmin _eonnie_ yang sudah menyeret boneka kelincinya menaiki tangga. Aku manutkan alisku memperlihatkan sisi kesalku pada Sungmin _eonnie_.

"yahh Wookie-ah, _eonnie_ ada urusan di kamar. Jadi kau ajak Yesungie bicara _ne_?" ia terlihat seperti maling yang ketahuan kemudian kembali berjalan meninggalkan aku dengan Yesung _oppa_ yang sudah duduk.

"kau kesal karena kedatanganku?" tanyanya padaku.

Aduhh bagaimana ini? Tidak mungkin aku mengusirnya kan? Baiklah, malam ini saja aku boleh memandangi wajah tampannya kan? (-_-")

Oh tuhan, kau ciptakan makhluk setampan ini untuk dijodohkan denganku? Aku berterima kasih pada _appa_ yang sekarang menjalani pengobatannya dan meminta perjodohan dengan temannya sehingga membuatku harus berjodoh dengan _namja_ tampan yang sekarang duduk berjarak dariku.

Cukup lama suasana hening tercipta di antara kami, Yesung _oppa_ terlihat menjauh dariku karena ia duduk di ujung sofa. Membuatku sedikit risih dengan caranya. Apa dia tidak menyukaiku? Oh ayolahhh banyak _namja_ diluar sana yang menginginkan saat seperti ini denganku namun mereka masih sayang nyawa karena takut pada Sungmin _eonnie_.

Aku kesal kalau di diamkan begini, aku bukanlah type _yeojya_ yang suka diam seperti ini.

**Ryeowook pov end**

Yesung terlihat sedikit kesal karena sejak tadi Kyuhyun, sosok hantu berambut ikal itu selalu saja mencoba mengancamnya agar tidak berdekatan dengan Ryeowook, begitu juga dengan Henry yang sudah siap memunculkan dirinya dihadapan Ryeowook agar Ryeowook menjerit ketakutan karena tiba-tiba melihat sosok tidak dikenal melayang-layang dihadapannya.

'heii? Berani kau melakukan itu aku akan menghukummu nanti' bisik Yesung mencoba bicara pada Henry. Ryeowook yang baru saja mau menuangkan minuman untuk Yesung spontan meletakkan tekonya dan menatap Yesung bingung.

"o-_oppa_ bisa mengambil minum sendiri" ucap Ryeowook membuat Yesung kembali sadar kalau ia sekarang sedang berdua dengan Ryeowook.

"_mwo_? Ahh _mianhae_. Aku… YAKKK KAU" tiba-tiba Yesung berteriak pada Henry yang hampir menampakkan dirinya pada Ryeowook. Membuat Ryeowook yang memang tidak bisa melihat Henry ketakutan karena diteriaki oleh Yesung.

"mi-_mianhae_… a-aku tidak sengaja" ucap Ryeowook yang sebenarnya tadi mengambil gelas yang ingin diserahkan pada Yesung untuk diminumnya.

_'jangan bicara padanya Yesungie, atau kami akan mengerjainya' ucap _Kyuhyun santai membuat Yesung sedikit bingung.

"Jangan Lakukan Itu Kalau Kau Tidak Ingin Aku Marah" ucap Yesung dingin pada sosok Kyuhyun yang kini menatapnya tidak percaya. Sedangkan Ryeowook hanya memandang Yesung takut saat melihat perubahan muka Yesung. _Yeojya_ manis itu kini menundukkan kepalanya.

Hening!

Tidak ada yang bicara sampai sosok Kyuhyun dan Henry pergi menjauhi Yesung.

"baguslah kalau kalian mau pergi" ucap Yesung yang saat ini tidak menyedari kalau Ryeowook sudah terisak.

"hiks… hiks.."

"_mwo_?" Yesung menautkan alisnya mendengar suara isakan Ryeowook. Ia jadi bingung harus melakukan apa.

"wo-Wookie-ah? Waeyo? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Yesung yang menggeser duduknya mendekati Ryeowook dan mengusap lembut kepalanya.

"o-_oppa_ hiks… kenapa hiks marah pada Wookie?" isak Ryeowook mencoba menghapus air matanya yang tidak hentinya keluar. Melihat itu Yesung menatap Kyuhyun dan Henry yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena berhasil membuat Ryeowook menangis.

Yesung menghela nafasnya sejenak kemudian memeluk Ryeowook pelan, melihat itu Kyuhyun dan Henry hendak memisahkan mereka kalau saja suara kangin tidak menginstrupsi mereka.

_'biarkan mereka bodoh, jangan ganggu Yesungie. Sekali saja biarkan dia menikmati saat indah dengan yeojya itu' _ucapnya bijak memperhatikan YeWook.

"mi-_mianhae_ Wookie-ah. _Oppa_ tidak bermaksud begitu.. Hmm bagaimana ya…" Yesung terlihat bingung ingin mengucapkan permasalahan dirinya pada Ryeowook.

"apa kau percaya hantu?" tanya Yesung sedikit ragu pada Ryeowook. Mendengar kata 'hantu' Ryeowook menatap Yesung tidak percaya, ia menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"_oppa_ tidak usah berbohong seperti itu, aku tidak percaya hal seperti itu, kita hidup di masa modern seperti ini. Hal konyol seperti itu tidak ada _oppa_" Ryeowook mulai melupakan tangisnya dan menatap Yesung dengan tawanya.

Yesung hanya bisa menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya karena binung harus menjelaskan seperti apa.

"hmm _oppa_ mau minum?" tawar Ryeowook yang sudah tidak menangis lagi.

Di hadapan ketiga hantu itu mereka memulai sebuah cerita yang berakhir pada tawa bahagia. Terlihat Kangin tersenyum saat melihat Yesung yang tertawa lepas ketika mendengarkan cerita Ryeowook.

_'tidakkah pemandangan ini menjijikkan?_' ucap Kyuhyun dan Henry yang protes pada kangin.

≠Ý≠

Sudah dua minggu sejak proses pendekatan Yesung dan Ryeowook yang terlihat sangat cocok, walau terkadang terjadi salah paham karena perlakuan Kyuhyun dan Henry yang tidak suka Yesung berdekatan dengan Ryeowook.

'_sejak dekat dengan Ryeowook, Yesungie melupakan kami dan sering membentak kami'_ Henry mem-pout bibirnya menatap Yesung kesal.

_Namja_ itu kini duduk di kursi grand piano putih yang ada diruangan klub musik yang sepi.

"hmm? Kalian tidak mau membuat aku kesal kan?" Yesung masih berusaha bercanda dengan teman-temannya.

Ting…

Yesung mulai menekan tuts tuts piano dan jari-jari mungilnya menekan benda putih hitam itu dengan sebuah senyum melengkung dibibirnya saat membayangkan Ryeowook yang tersenyum menatapnya.

_'jangan terlalu menyayanginya Yesungie, kau akan merasa sakit saat kehilangannya'_ ucap Kyuhyun dingin membuat Yesung berhenti dan menatapnya tajam.

"kau tidak merencanakan sesuatu kan Kyu?" ucapnya tak kalah dingin.

Melihat itu Henry melayang mendekati Yesung dan duduk di atas grand piano putih itu.

_'kau tidak akan menghilangkan kami kan Yesungie?'_

"jujur saja aku mau kalian kembali ke dunia kalian berada" ucap Yesung lirih.

_'benarkah?'_ tanya Kyuhyun mengejek.

"kalian tahu? Aku di anggap aneh karena kemampuan mengerikan ini, aku selalu berfikir. Kapan aku bisa berhenti melihat kalian dan bicara dengan kalian?" ucap Yesung frustasi.

_'kami begitu mengganggu?'_ tanya Henry yang terlihat marah pada Yesung.

_'KATAKAN YESUNGIE! APA KAU BENAR-BENAR MEMILIH YEOJYA ITU DARIPADA KAMI? KAU BEGITU INGIN MELENYAPKAN KAMI?' _teriak Kyuhyun membuat Yesung menghela nafasnya.

"sudahlah, tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan lagi" lirihnya menenangkan diri dan kembali menikmati bunyi dentingan piano yang di mainkan oleh jemari-jemari mungilnya.

"_oppa_? Kau ada disini?" Ryeowook menampakkan kepalanya dari balik pintu ruangan klub musik dan berjalan masuk ketika melihat Yesung menatapnya.

_'cih! Dasar yeojya menyebalkan'_

_'dia benar-bear menyebalkan'_ ucap Kyuhyun dan Henry saat melihat kedatangan Ryeowook.

"_wae chagiya_?" tanya Yesung berusaha tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Kyuhyun dan Henry.

"_appa_ dan umma sampai tadi pagi, itu berarti…" Ryeowook menunduk menyebunyikan rona pink yang muncul di pipi chubby-nya.

Yesung yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum melihat calon tunangannya tersipu malu padanya.

"pertunangan akan dilakukan malam ini, apa kau siap?" tanya Yesung membelai pipi Ryeowook. _Yeojya_ manis itu menatap Yesung yang kini tersenyum kearahnya.

"hmm _oppa_…"

"hng?" Yesung masih tersenyum pada Ryeowook mencoba tidak mendengarkan umpatan dari Kyuhyun dan Henry yang melihatnya memeluk Ryeowook begitu erat.

"anio… kalau begitu sampai jumpa nanti malam _oppa_" bisik Ryeowook kemudian mengecup pipi chubby Yesung sekilas sebelum ia berlari meninggalkan Yesung sendiri di ruang klub musik.

_'awwww'_ tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun dan Henry meringis kesakitan saat Ryeowook mencium pipi Yesung. Setelah Ryeowook pergi Yesung buru-buru menatap Kyuhyun dan Henry.

"waeyo? Kalian kenapa seperti ini?" tanya Yesung yang melihat Kyuhyun dan Henry yang melayang menjauh dari Yesung.

_'Yesungie, jangan dekati RyeoWookie lagi'_ lirih Kyuhyun kemudian.

≠Ý≠

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun dan Henry yang sejak tadi mengusiknya mencari pakaian untuk acaranya malam ini. Kedua orang tuanya sudah siap dan mulai kesal karena Yesung tak kunjung keluar dari kamarnya.

"sudahlah kyu, kau tidak perlu menggangguku" ucap Yesung yang kini merapikan jazz-nya dan menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin.

_'kau benar-benar menyayangi yeojya itu Yesungie?'_ tanya Zhoumi yang melayang dan baru saja datang melalui tembok kamar Yesung.

Yesung hanya mengangguk menatap sosok tinggi yang kini menatapnya bingung.

"kalian memang teman-temanku, tapi aku mencintai Ryeowook" ucap Yesung kemudian tersenyum miris pada bebrapa sosok yang sudah berkumpul menatapnya. _Namja_ tampan itu kini berjalan memutar knop pintu dan menemui umma dan _appa_-nya yang sudah siap di bawah.

≠Ý≠

Yesung dan keluarga kini sudah berkumpul dirumah Ryeowook. _Namja_ tampan itu hanya melihat Sungmin dan _appa_-nya yang menyambut kedatangan mereka. Sekarang mereka sudah berkumpul di ruang makan dengan hidangan makan malam yang sungguh mewah. Terlihat raut kebahagian di antara kedua orang tua mereka.

Mata obsidian Yesung kini menatap sosok _yeojya_ manis dengan rambut ikalnya serta minidress putihnya tengah berdiri bersama seroang _yeojya_ cantik. Ia terdiam sejenak untuk memproses _yeojya_ cantik itulah yang akan menjadi tunangannya nanti.

≠Ý≠

'acara malam ini sukses' batin Yesung tersenyum senang saat sampai dirumahnya, ia menatap sosok-sosok makhluk yang sudah berkumpul didalam kamarnya, menatapnya dengan berbagai macam ekspresi. Ada yang kesal, ada yang hanya tersenyum dan ada yang tidak peduli.

_Namja_ tampan itu menatap sosok kecil yang kini hanya duduk memandang ke langit malam.

"kenapa kau disini Kibummie?" taya Yesung pada sosok Kibum.

_'anio oppa, hanya saja aku berfikir sebentar lagi sepertinya kita tidak akan bisa bicara seperti ini lagi' _ucap sosok itu tanpa melihat Yesung.

_Namja_ tampan itu duduk disebelah Kibum dan ikut memandang langit.

"_waeyo_?"

_'hanya pikiranku saja, tapi kalau kita tidak bisa saling bicara apa oppa akan melupakan kami?'_ tanya Kibum lirih.

"anio" Yesung berbisik pada Kibum kemudian beranjak meninggalkan sosok itu dengan senyumnya.

Kibum hanya tersenyum pada Yesung kemudian melayang mendekati Yesung.

_'jangan cium yeojya itu di bibirnya kalau oppa masih mau melihat kami'_ ucap Kibum kemudian.

"mwo? Kenapa?"

_'karena dengan begitu kalian terikat dan kau tidak akan bisa melihat kami'_ ucap Zhoumi yang melayang mendekat ke arah Yesung. Kyuhyun dan Henry yang mendnegar itu hanya tersenyum mengancam.

≠Ý≠

Satu minggu sejak pertunangan itu Yesung masih saja dianggap aneh karena masih sering bicara dengan sosok-sosok tak terlihat itu. Kyuhyun dann Henry masih sering menggangu Ryeowook saat mereka berdekatan.

Sore ini Yesung megajak Ryeowook ke danau tak jauh dari rumahnya, hanya ingin memperlihatkan betapa indahnya pemandangan yang sering ia lihat bersama teman-temannya(?).

Ryeowook memandang takjub pada apa yang dilihatnya, _namja_ tampan itu berdiri merentangkan tangannya dan memejamkan matanya menikmati semilir angin. Tiba-tiba saja Ryeowook memeluk Yesung membuat _namja_ tampan itu terkejut dan ia melengkungkan sebuah senyuman saat merasakan kepala mungil itu bersendar di dada bidangnya. Yesung membalas pelukan Ryeowook.

_'menyebalkan' _umpat Kyuhyun yang melihat kemesraan mereka.

Yesung mengangkat dagu Ryeowook dan memperpendek jarak diantara mereka. Ryeowok yang menyadari itu hanya memejamkan matanya, ia merasakan nafas berat Yesung menerpanya bersama dengan semilir angin, nafas itu terasa hangat membuatnya tersenyum.

_'dasar yeojya bodoh'_

Degh

Ryeowook membuka matanya saat mendengar suara bass itu tepat ditelinganya. Bukan suara Yesung tapi itu suara yang tidak terlihat.

"o-_oppa_?" ucapan Ryeowook menyadarkan Yesung akan sesuatu, suatu perkataan Kibum. Cepat-cepat ia memalingkan wajahnya.

"_mianhae_, _oppa_ hampir menciummu" ucap Yesung sedikit malu.

"_gwencahanayo_" ucap Ryeowook menundukkan mukanya merasa malu dan kecewa karena perkataan Yesung.

"tunggu disini ne? kau mau ice cream?" tanya Yesung yang melihat mobil box ice cream dari kejauhan. Ryeowok mengangguk antusias kemudian memandang punggung Yesung yang semakin menjauh.

Dalam menunggu Yesung, Ryeowook berfikir akan suara yang baru saja mengejeknya tepat ditelinganya. Sangat tidak mungkin suara itu adalah Yesung. Karena suara baritone Yesung sangat menenangkan hati.

_'memikirkan kami Kim Ryeowook?' _tanya sosok tak terlihat itu tepat ditelinga Ryeowook. Membuat _yeojya_ manis itu bergidik ngerti menyadari hari sudah sangat sore dan tidak ada orang.

'tidak ada hantu, hantu itu tidak ada' gumam Ryeowook memejamkan matanya erat mencoba menjauhkan pikiran negative-nya.

_'kau tidak percaya pada kami? Kau mau melihat kami?'_ bisik suara lain pada Ryeowook. _Yeojya_ manis itu masih saja bergumam tidak jelas.

_'jauhi Yesungie, atau kami akan menghancurkanmu Kim Ryeowook. Kau hanya akan mempermainkannya bukan?'_ tanya sosok itu membuat Ryeowook membuka matanya dan membulat seketika mendengar nama Yesung di sebut-sebut.

_'tidak ada hantu, ini pasti ada yang mengerjai aku' _gumamnya masih sedikit takut.

Tringgg

"gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" teriak suara tenor itu membuat Kyuhyun dan Henry yang baru menampakkan diri mereka tersenyum evil pada Ryeowook. _Yeojya_ manis itu hanya menutup kedua matanya dengan jari-jari mungilnya.

_'Jauhi Yesungie Atau Kau Kubuat Hancur'_ teriak Henry melayang mendekati Ryeowook.

"si-siapa kalian? Aku mohon menjauh dariku" ucap Ryeowook takut sembari melangkah mundur menghidari Henry dan Kyuhyun yang melayang-layang mendekatinya.

'_kami adalah teman Yesungie' ucap_ Kyuhyun kemudian.

'tidak ada hantu, hantu itu tidak ada…'

Byurrrr

Tiba-tiba _yeojya_ manis itu menghilang dari danau, melihat itu Kyuhyun dan Henry kembali seperti semula. Menghilang dari pandangan manusia kecuali Yesung yang memang bisa melihat mereka. Mereka tersenyum puas ketika melihat _yeojya_ itu tenggelam dalam danau.

.

Yesung berlari kembali dengan membawa dua ice cream. Ia berhenti sejenak memastikan tempat seharusnya Ryeowook berada. Cukup lama ia mencari namun tidak kunjung menemukan Ryeowook.

Yesung memandang kesal pada sosok Kyuhyun dan Henry yang menyuruhnya melupakan Ryeowook.

"kalian? Dimana Ryeowook? Jangan katakan kalian mengerjainya" bentak Yesung pada Kyuhyun dan Henry.

_'Kyuhyun ppaboya! Kenapa kau membuat yeojya itu tercebur? Kau bisa membunuhnya!'_ teriak Kangin yang baru datang dan menyadari kalau hawa Ryeowook ada di dalam danau.

Mendengar itu Yesung segera terjun kedalam danau yang ditunjunkkan Kangin, mata obsidiannya mencoba mencari sosok _yeojya_ manis itu didalam danau. Hatinya sedikit sakit mendengar kalau sahabatnya membuat _yeojya_ yang dicintainya seperti ini.

Mata obsidiannya menemukan Ryeowook sedikit mengapung di danau. Segera saja Yesung memeluknya dan membawanya ketepi danau.

Ia menekan dada Ryeowook mencoba mengeluarkan air yang masuk kedalam tubuh Ryeowook. Namun tidak berhasil, sedikti air yang keluar namun Ryeowook tak kunjung sadar. Dengan marahnya Yesung menatap sosok Kyuhyun dan Henry yang melayang didekatnya.

"kenapa kalian lakukan ini padanya?" teriaknya frustasi.

_'tenangkan dirimu oppa, kita pasti bisa menyelamatkan Ryeowook-ah' _ucap Kibum bijak yang baru datang ke tempat Yesung.

"aku… _mianhae_ semuanya. Ini terakhir kalinya kita bicara. Setelah ini kita akan bertemu di lain waktu dalam sosok yang berbeda dari sekarang" ucap Yesung lirih membuat ke-empat sosok itu membulatkan matanya.

_'mwo? Apa yang mau kau lakukan Yesungie?'_ teriak Kyuhyun frustasi.

"aku mencintainya Kyu… dengarkan aku, aku berjanji akan bicara lagi pada kalian. Sat ini adalah saat kalian harus kembali" ucap Yesung kemudian mencium Ryeowook. Mencoba memasukkan udara kedalam rongga paru-paru _yeojya_ yang terbaring di pangkuannya.

"uhuk..uhuk" Ryeowook terbatuk setelah Yesung melakukan itu padanya. Namun kesadaran Ryeowook tak kembali seutuhnya. Dengan panik Yesung menggendong _yeojya_ itu berlari menuju rumahnya yang tidak jauh dari danau itu.

≠Ý≠

**Ryeowok pov**

Ukhh kepalaku terasa berat, kukerjapkan mataku mencoba membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yag masuk kedalam retina mataku. Mata caramelku menatap sosok Yesung _oppa_ yang duduk tersenyum menatapku. Ia membantuku untuk setengah duduk di tempat tidur.

"a-aku dimana _oppa_?" tanyaku pada Yesung _oppa_.

"hahh kau sadar Wookie-ah? Tadi kau tercebur karena kecerobohan _oppa_. _Mianhae_, umma yang mengganti pakaianmu" jelasnya padaku. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku.

Rasanya tadi aku melihat hantu. Akhh tidak mungkin, hantu itu tidak ada. Aku pasti hanya mimpi.

≠Ý≠

"_chagiya_,,, pulang sekolah nanti kita ke pet shop ne? _oppa_ merasa bosan" ucap Yesung _oppa_ padaku. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku.

.

"_oppa_? _Oppa_ pelihara kucing ini bagaimana?" tanyaku mengangkat anak kucing lucu memperlihatkannya pada Yesung _oppa_. Tapi dia menggeleng kemudian tersenyum melihat sesuatu tidak jauh dariku.

"_oppa_ boleh pelihara ini kan?" tanya Yesung _oppa_ berusaha meyakinkan aku agar ia membeli seekor ular berwarna hijau yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Yesung _oppa_ berusaha meyakinkan aku dengan ular itu?Namun kau menjerit ketakutan.

Oh ayolah… siapa yang mau bermain bersama ular?

"kalau _oppa_ pelihara itu maka jangan harap aku mau menjadi istri _oppa_. Bersiaplah _oppa_ tidur diluar nantinya" ucapku dingin mencoba menjauh dari Yesung _oppa_.

Dengan rela hati Yesung _oppa_ meletakkan ular itu kembali. Kemudian ia mencari binatang lain.

"_oppa_? Ini bagaimana?" tanyaku mengangkat seekor kura-kura imut pada Yesung _oppa_. Ia tersenyum padaku.

"sepertinya tidak akan membosankan"

**Ryeowook pov end**

**Yesung pov**

Ryeowook mengangkat seekor kura-kura dihadapanku.

"_oppa_? Ini bagaimana?" tanya Ryeowook meminta persetujuanku. Aku melihatnya terseeyum sangat senang.

"sepertinya tidak membosankan" ucapku kemudian.

Sejak kejadian itu aku benar-benar tidak bisa melihat dan mendengar sosok-sosok itu dan itu membuatku bosan, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk membeli hewan peliharaan saja. Sejak itu juga aku memilih ddangkoma-nama kura-kura- yang dipilih Ryeowook sebagai pengganti mereka yang akan mendengarkan semua curhatanku.

'bagaiamna kabar kalian? Aku berharap kita bisa bertemu lagi nanti' lirihku memandang kearah langit. Berharap teman-temanku akan mendengarkan aku.

**Yesung pov end**

≠Ý≠

* * *

><p><strong>'kau lihat? Dia masih mengingat kalian? Tidakkah kalian mau kembali ke sisinya sebagai sosok yang terlihat dan bisa membantunya sebagai nyata?'<strong>

_'ne… Yesungie harus bersama kami. Dia teman kami'_

**'walau tidak dalam sosok seperti ini, pasti ada dimana masa kalian bersama. Ingatlah itu, dimanapun, seperti apapun dan kapanpun ia tetaplah teman kalian'**

_'ne.. Yesungie memang teman kami'_

Dalam pandangan langit, sosok-sosok itu mulai terbang dan hilang di terpa cahaya matahari. Menunggu hari dimana mereka bisa muncul kembali dengan sosok yang berbeda dan bersatu kembali dengan sang teman.

≠Ý≠

* * *

><p>Teman itu tidak melihat sosok, saling percaya dan jangan pernah kecewakan mereka. Tepati janji yang kau buat maka mereka akan berusaha mewujudkan janjimu.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mianhae kalau jelek…<strong>

**Dan yang minta sekuel 'cake love' sayangnya author gak bikin. Heheheh #ditimpukin readers.**

**Nah sekarang author balik lagi dengan ff gaje bin aneh gini. Ff ini bukan hanya tentang yewook, tapi lebih tepat ke friendship.**

masalah ff oppa! Keknya itu ff udah karatan. Tapi author lagi gak mood ngetiknya, tapi masih akan di lanjutkan tapi tidak tahu kapan. Sama sekali belum diketik lanjutannya#dikubur readers kebanyakan tapi.

**Sekarang review ne?**


End file.
